A Sad Future
by RickyLee727
Summary: Set 200 years in the future, Zim is Tallest, Earth is looking like Fallout, Irkens rain supreme! Excuse my spelling and grammer. This is story after a story I am currently writing. Sorry if it confuses you. discontued.
1. Emma

A small child sit crossed legged alone. Burning ruble surrounds her. Faint cries of anguish fill her ears. Heat from the fire makes her dirty face warm up.

The Irkens have been here for 200 years or so she's been told.

She doesn't mind the destuction really, she's use to it.

Her family hates her, especially her mother. Mother beats her because she is so beautiful. She's only 7, how can she hate her own daughter so much? Her real father died before she was born. Her half older sister takes the rappings from thier step father to protect her. Her half older brother- know one knows what happened to him- he was dragged off by some Irken guards for stealing provisions from the market place.

Earth was cannon sweapped; Tallest Zim didn't count on Earth being so resilant. Many things survived, humans, trees, squirrals, deer many species of fish the list went on.

Adviser Tak and Scoodge come every year or so to take in inventory. They come with sad faces, they count the population and take some people for slaves.

She doesn't mind, her people only want to hurt her.

A noise from behind. She wips her head toward the noise to find a green figure with teal eyes pionting an electrical stick at her face. She looks at it cross eyed. The Irken chuckles.

"Come hyuman child, you don't want to be, left behind do you?" he says in a kind voice. The child knew this rken well, he helped her see the Irken Nurse when her hybrid sister was born.

"I miss her." she said as she starts to silently cry at the memory of her dead sister.

"Emma, get up, your mother paid for what she did. You kow the penilty for murdering an Irken, even if she was half hyuman." Emma gets up slowly "No, I hate her! I ment Star."

The Irken guard sighs and leads her away to the others. Emma doesn't tell him because she's afriad to, but the woman they exicuted wasn't her mother, but her sister Amelia. Emma lives in fear everyday that her stepfather will come for her.

They have to move the village because a meteor hit the center of town. Most of her idotic people said the Irkens did it, the green people just roll thier eyes and shock them into moving, they had nothing to do with that.

Emma disappears every once in a while, but her people don't care, and the guards know she'll come back. They gave her the location of where they are headed any way.

A few days go by and they reach thier destination. A small wooded area. Emma goes exploring. She'll find her family later, she tells a female guard what she is doing.

She finds a beautiful clearing a small pool of rare clean water in the center. Tall over powering trees surround the pool. She smiles a rare smile, _mine_ she thinks before slipping back into the shadows.

The town is quickley put up and everyone acts as if nothing happened. Guards go about to make sure no one steals, rapes, or kills. They are like the police that Emma read about in her books she finds.

After reading them she waits till the next time the Tallest visits and gives them to him. Tallest Zim is a strange one, he stands tall staight and proud, but inside Emma can see that he is slouched and pained.

She heard, from older Irkens that Zim use to be happy. He promised his life mate that he would fix Earth. After many years they did, when the previous Tallests -Red and Purple- retired he became the next Tallest.

He then did something no one -not even his mate- would ever thought was possible for the defect Zim. Zim gave everyone thier planets back one one condition- they keep thier planet healthy.

Then tradgity hit, his mate -Rin- and his daughter -Luna- was murdered 200 years ago.

The ship was carring the Tallest, his mate his two children, Advisor Tak and Advisor Scoodge. Here's were it gets fuzzy, the security gets shut off, violently the ship rocks. An explosion sounds, disfiguring Scoodge wounding Tak. Luna and her twin brother Solar are flung in opposite directions. Solar hits his father, Luna hits her mother. Another explosion send every one to the floor, a dark figure walks in laughing.

His name? Dib. Her pulls out some primitive gun and shoots Zim. Shoots Solar. Shoots Luna. Then Slowly Shoots Rin. He misses every time due to his blind anger. The ship is splitting Zim grabs his son and throws him into an escape pod. Tallest Zim sprints towards his daughter and life mate. Dib shoots wildly and hits Luna's PAK. Little did the wanted hyuman know that Luna didn't need her Pak to live.

"You can't get away _Zim_ there's a bomb it will go off any second now!" He yells evily over the static of the machine, and the creaking of the ripping voot. Rin pushes Luna into Zim's arms "RUN!" She screams at him.

Tak and Scoodge have successfully made it to the escape pod. The bomb goes off. "MOM! DAD! LUNA!" Solar screams thrashing widley while Tak tries her hardest to hold him back.

Zim turns away shielding his young daughter from the blast, all in vain. Shrapnal pierces threw her human heart and pokes Zim in the chest sharpley. There is a scream behind them as Rin roughly pushes the crazy hyuman into the main blast. But it was too late Rin was badly burned. She had shielded Zim by accident.

For the first time in Tallest Zim's life he cries in grief for another person. 300 men, women and children were on that ship. Hybrids like his children. Smeets just out of training. Elders making mindless speeches of the old days. Red and Purple, guards and other species of every origion. But mostly his life mate, Rin and his offspring, Luna.

Solar breaks away from the wounded female Irken and runs to his father's slumped over form. Zim lays his dead daughters form beside his dieing lover. "Rin" he chokes "Don-Don't l-leave me-" Lady Rin's charred hand shakily makes his way its way to her lover's green and burned face.

"T-take ca-care of Sol f-for me." she smiled while Tallest Zim holds her rocking back and forth as she lets out her last breath.

A horrible cackle comes from behind Zim. A burnt man raises a pistol to the Tallest's head. Solar reaches his father. He rips a laser out of his PAK and shoots Dib in the head-just as how he was taught. "Go to hell you miserable piece of fffilth!" Those were the last wordds he ever said.

Back up shows an hour later. Tak gets up holding her mates unconcous form. Solar sits silently watching his broken father cradle his dead mother. He slowly closes his twin eyes and cries silently.

It took guards hours to pry thier Tallest from his dead mate. Even longer to get his screaching form to the medical bay. 2 weeks later the death toll is 296 plus one. Another week goes by and in a fit of blind rage Tallest Zim orders Earth to be destroyed while his loyal son, friends and people look away in saddness as planet Earth is sweaper cannoned.

Emma doesn't blame Tallest ZIm for what happened. She would've done the same thing. It explains why Tak and Scoodge are so sad. Why the Tallest hides behind his status, why we never see his son. Irken guards say he went insane.

That's okay Emma stopped talking too when her mother bashed baby Star's head in and drugged her older sister to be exicuted in her place. Now her stepfather looks to her full of crazy pedophile lust.

Irkens she meets are suprised that she is so aware of her situation being that she is only 7 and human for that matter. So they are nice to her. Emma only speaks to those she trust, Tallest Zim-who she gives her forbidon books to, Irken guard Zak-who teaches her to fight, and the Irken Nurse Maya who treats her wounds. That's it, three people who she hardly see's and knows but trusts them completely.

No humans? They only want to hurt her. There is a rumor going around that when she starts her monthly cycle her denomic mother will sell her to the highest bidder. Emma hopes it's an Irken, at least then she will be a slave to a diffrent species.

**A/N: If your wondering what the Earth looks like, well have you ever played the game Fallout? Just like that. UUUHHHH... well I'm incredibly sorry if this is confusing to you, but this is "a sad future" to the fanfic I am currently writting. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it's basically a new girl comes around, Zim falls in love with her, Dib is a jelous bastard blah blah blah... etc.**

**Flames will be ignored, happy and helpful commets will be adored**

**Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes, don't have word so I'm typing this in Wordpad -_- no spell check :(**


	2. Books

Emma closes her eyes and sets her black bag down as she slumps down on a pile of ruble. _I got more books, now were are you?_ Emma wonders in her 9 year old head.

A curse and a crash from behind, Emma grabs her bag and swiftly hides behind a car's shell. "Were did that little bitch go!" said a feroius man. _Shit! He followed me! I was positive I lost him in the subway station!_ Another crash followed by more voices.

"What are you going to do to her when we catch her." A gruff sounding male said. There were a few knowing chuckles.

"Well boys, I think I might just string 'er up and wip 'er. Then maybe we'll have a little fun on the matress. After that I'll let you guys have 'er then maybe I'll sell 'er to the lowest bidder." _Sick bastard!_

"HERE HERE!" many say. Emma risks a peak over the windowless car. _Six, damn I can't fight six! _Emma thinks madly searching for anything to get her out of this situation.

The voices are farther away, Emma decides to run for it; they'll never catch her, she much too fast. The sick nine year old coughs violently, blood spews onto her white palm.

"THERE!" a ugly blond yells pionting in Emma's direction. Emma books it, runs faster than she ever thought possible for a human.

After many turns and twists she loses them over a broken down bridge. All but one fall to thier horrifying death when she jumped the gap. She looks back only to see the man she stole the book from in the first place. Sticking her tongue out her calmly stalks away.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'LL GET YOU!" Emma never speaks anymore so she just shrugs off the man. _He can't catch me._ She hears the man run, he's making a jump for it.

A violent cough sends poor Emma to the ground. She doesn't know where the sickness came from, or how she contracted it; she just knows that she needs to infect her mother and stepfather with it. Emma smiles at that wonderful thought.

The thug barely makes it over, seeing his target distracted he grabs her small throat. He smiles cruely "Got ya~" Emma thinks fast. Gathering up all the germy blood from her lungs she hacks it in her attackers face. "EEW! Disgusting little twerp!" he screams in anger flinging her to the ground and kicks her in the side.

Emma gasps for air. Seeing Ugly trying to wipe the bloody mucas off his filthy face, she sprints away. She glides away swiftly, she's a mile away before she stops hiding behind a large slab of concrete heaving for air. She coughs and coughs till she can't breathe.

_Tallest Zim were are you, ow._ Emma slowly gets up wincing slightly as she makes her way back to her village.

It is mid day by the time she reaches the outskirts of he rare forest town. _I'm glad the Tallest made it illegal to cut down trees with out special permission._ Emma smile a rare smile. She makes her way slowly to her secret place deep in the forest, only pausing to cough. None of the humans ask if she's okay.

On her way to her sitting spot she quite literaly bumps into the Irken leader. "Oof!" she huffs landing on her bottom. Her dark grey bag tumbles off her soulder sending stolen books to the dirty forest floor. "Hyuman, you're late! Zim has more important things to do than wait around for a child to bring him books!" He pauses to wait for a reply "..."

"Well? I will not wait much longer, Zim promised his son he would go to Conventia with him."

Emma gathered her books she had already read and handed them to Zim. "W-why don't you-you just take h-him with you?" One of many reasons our innocent Emma rarely speaks is because of her speech imparment. Tallest Zim narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits, ruby eyes concetrating on spring green.

Zim wonders if she is fertle, considering he made sure that every one whohad green eyes became sterile so as not to pass that trait on. "He does not wish to see Earth. He hasn't spoken in 200 years, let alone step foot on this ball of filth." Emma nods in understanding.

Emma puts her things back in her trusty bag. More coughs rack her tiny body sending mucasy blood all over her five digited hands. Zim spins violently around, a communicator pops out of his PAK. "Tak! Send a nurse down here with coughing treatment!" Tallest Zim orders taking a step back away from the sick child.

In all his 300 plus years, Zim still has never gotten over his fear of hyuman germs. Watching the prepubesent girl's frame wrack with painfull looking coughs he can't help but notice she is quite beautiful. _Nine and she has the curves of a women... Well except her chest..._ Zim pulls his mind out of the gutter long enough to notice she looks a lot like his deseaced life-mate Rin.

_Maybe they are realated in some way? Impossible my Rinlet had no living relatives beside her amazing smeets... What if? She did say she was abondoned..._ The Tallest's heart twists painfully at the memory of his beloved. "You child, why are you sick."

Emma weezes shaking her head in a no fashion. "I-I don't kn-know, I-I-I ju-just-t woke up like thi-is a we-we-eek ago." Zim frowns. _She has the same speech patturn as Sol._

"My son Solar use to speak the way you do. His mother said it was a..." Zim pauses to remember, it's been so long since thier death "a speach imparment." Zim nods to himself, Emma nods too.

"Mother beats me for it." Tallest Zim's lekku perk at that. _Earth really has gone to hell._ Zim looks up at the grey-ble sky _Forgive me Rin-smeet for breaking your promise to keep Earth alive._ Lekku perk again at the sound of a Voot Runner landing softly in the yello grass not to far from them, only to nest back into his jet black hair. "W-Why" she pauses to cough more, "W-why do do do you ha-ha-vvve h-ha-" The hyuman smeet frowns to herself and grabs her hair.

"Why does Zim have hair?" she nods " Because 200 or so years ago I had to blend in with the fffillthy Hyumans, so My Rin suggested I grow hair. So Zim did." Zim could tell she was confused. "We used a series of chemical compounds to create a gel that allowed me to grow hair. I only keep it in memory of her. She loved my hair." another stabbing pain hits his circulatory organ.

Emma looks up at her Tallest to see a shattered heart hidden by a fake bravado. She looks away as the nurse roughly grabs her arm and yanks up he long sleeves revealing multiple bruises from past beatings. She hears the nurse tsk and sees Tallest Zim shake his head in disgust. Emma looks down in shame. "Nurse..." Zim said.

"Pin." Zim nods

"Nurse Pin take a blood sample and cure her of her sickness. I want the blood." Zim glances down at the child. _When she starts her monthly cycle I will buy her for my son. He needs a companion. She does noot belong in a world were she is in constant fear._

"Yes my Tallest." Nurse Pin says drawing out a needle. Emma tenses and closes her eyes tightly. The dark red blood is drawn and given to Zim. Zim will analyize it later when he gets back the the Massive. Nurse Pin hands the shaking child a cookie. "Here- What's your name deary?"

Emma looks up in suprise. "Emma." she looks back down at the dirt littered with pine needles. Zim is suprised, he has knew this child since she was four, yet he never even bothered with her name. Zim brushes his three fingures though his silky soft hair.

"Take the cookie Emma. It's not good to have blood drawn with an empty tummy now is it?" Emma eats the sugary treat slowly, while the nice nurse gives her another shot. "That shot will kill what ever is making you sick smeetling. Have a nice day darling." she pats her hand and smiles closing her red eyes for a moment. "Good day my Tallest." she bows

Zim nods "Good day Nurse Pin." after the Voot Runner was long gone Emma turned toward the tall Irken.

"I-I don't get i-it. Why ar-are your peop-people s-so much n-nicer t-tooo me th-than my-my own pe-peo-people?" Emma stuttered.

"Because Irkens value smeets. No matter the species. If it hasn't reachedsexual maturity than it is to be treated with kindness. My people have always paid kindness with kindness. If you give us no reason to hate you, we will not." Tallest Zim stated matter of factly.

Emma took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to sell her life away but she would rather be the Tallest slave than a nasty some one's sex toy. "Tallest Z-Zimmm?" Zim's eye squinted "Yes Emma-child?"

Emma cleared her sore throat. "My mother... she-she w-will... Wh-when I-I-I me-meet..." She stomps her foot in frustration. Zim smiles at the child's antics, he hasn't seen a smeet stop thier foot like that since Luna didn't get her way. Zim willed the tears away.

"Can you write? I know you can read both english and Irken." She shakes her head "O-Only my-my name."

"How about type?" she nods "Good." The Tallest reaches back into his PAK and pulls out a little keyboard (in Irken of course). "Here, I have to use this for Sol, since he doesn't speak." Emma takes it and types her question.

_/My mother, when I begin my monthly cycles will sell me to the highest bidder. I don't want to end up as some nasty dirty filthy creatures sex toy. Can you wrig the auction so that I will be sold to some one like you or Irken guard Zak?/_

When Zim read the note he was suprised that she knew how to spell everything correctly in Irken. Her head is down, coal black bangs fall over her eyes, her pony tail falls limply. "Of course Emma-pretty. My Solar Flare needs a playmate, even though he is an adult. He still has the mind as a teenaged hyuman boy." Then Zim sees something he has ever seen Emma do. Smile. She had sharp k9s. Too sharp for a hyuman. And her tongue was a few shades darker than any normal hyumans. _She may have Irken blood in her somewhere, It will explain her strength, agility, brains, teeth and tongue. Possibly her eyes as well. I must find out for sure._ Zim thought as he watched Emma bound away toward her secret pool to wash or possibly just think, maybe even read the three book she didn't hand over to the Almighty Tallest Zim?


End file.
